Fated Date
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Something is happening between Love and Setsuna.
1. Part 1 To heaven then beyond

**Fated Date**

Part 1 - To heaven then beyond.

The two girls sat down on the brown bench below the tall oak, a warm breeze caressed them joined by the sun above and they both smiled fully enjoying the early afternoon. Love beamed as she opened the brown paper bag and revealed the doughnuts inside, trapped one between two fingers, removed it from the bag and took a large bite through the crust then looked at Setsuna. "Do you want some?" She said cheerfully and saw how Setsuna embarrassingly stroked some of her ink blue hair behind the ear and leaned forward to a bite from the doughnut where she saw remains of Love's saliva remain. Felt her heart race as she chewed and wondered how Love really tasted, kept her eyes steady on her friend and fellow Cure. Swallowed as Love took a second bite of the doughnut and mused deeply and regarded the gorgeous day around them then as she looked back at Setsuna her lips where covered in a thin sugary glaze.

A impulse shot to Setsuna's head and she leaned forward, felt the fragrance of peach that surrounded Love and it rose to her head as she aimed her lips at her friends and could feel a weak exhale just before she met them. She felt the heat of Love's lips through the sweet glaze and seized the moment and extended the kiss as she felt how Love began to follow in it, drop the doughnut onto the bench and bring her hand to Setsuna's shoulder and with fingertips she felt it carefully.

Love felt Setsuna's embarrassed exhale pass over her cheeks and left a trail of moist and a lingering scent of passion. Her lips where itching to be kissed again, her heart was beating in her chest and it resonated throughout her body and she inhaled feeling the heat of Setsuna enter into her mouth. Gently she rested her hand at the friends shoulder, smiled to show that all was okay and leaned forward and once more they kissed. The tissue or their lips tight together with a veil of moist between them.

Setsuna brought her hand to a steady rest on Love's thigh, surrendered her mind to the image of Love as she closed her eyes and took courage to heart. Slipped the tip of her tongue into Love's mouth, felt her friend grow stiff and the kiss ended. Awkwardly the two looked at each other, Setsuna leaned away feeling the taste of Love linger on her tongue as embarrassment shone bright on her cheeks.

Love touched her lips with two fingers as she looked into the day before her and felt the wind play around her legs while the sun struggled to rival the heat Setsuna's tongue had brought to her heart. It was odd how it felt so good, to have a presence so close to oneself, to have a set of lips firmly placed against ones own. Love inhaled deeply and placed the bag on doughnuts beside her then with her hands in her lap she turned her body like a flower towards Setsuna.

"Um." Love said and Setsuna looked at her with the embarrassment still remaining on her cheeks and in her eyes and her lips were unsure whether to smile or not. "Do you, did it." She forced her lips close as she flushed. "Did you like it as much as me." Love said with eyes closed touching her own kneecaps with slender fingers.

Setsuna wanted to burst into a joyous giggle but something inside her said stop and she leaned forward and caught Love's hand with her own. Rubbed her fingertips against the delicate skin as her friend opened her eyes and they looked at each other for a duration of three rushed heartbeats. "Yes." Slowly they leaned forward until they came within vicinity of each others heat, lingered close as exhales met between them and the concoction of fragrant fumes intoxicated them both and they kissed deeply and Love shivered when Setsuna slipped her some tongue.

---

They walked down the boulevard lined with poplar trees that billowed in the gentle breeze that had followed them all the way from the park. Their hands where joined between them and lovingly Setsuna caressed Love's hand with her fingertips and they exchanged glances that kept the smiles on their lips alive and the beats of their hearts steady.

"So Setsuna?" Love said her voice shallow with shyness. "Are you doing anything tonight?" A playful breeze disturbed her blond hair and she giggled. "I am free." She added and looked away from the two eyes that beamed back at her.

A date. It was the proper thing to do and everything that Love expected. "I have no plans." Setsuna added and inhaled deeply recalling the taste of Love. "How about we go see a film and maybe some milkshakes afterwards?" She felt Love's grip tighten on her hand and Setsuna needed no vocal reply. "I'll come by at seven." The grip tightened more and their resonating hearts shook the very foundation of their friendship.

---

Setsuna stood at the steps to Love's house and heard the footsteps from inside come closer. The door opened and Love's mother opened and smiled as she looked at her daughters friend and Setsuna curtsied deeply. "Good evening Mrs. Momozono." She said with her nervousness shining through her voice.

"What are you and Love up to today?" Mrs. Momozono said as she with a gesture guided Setsuna inside. "She has been up there trying to get ready for almost two hours. She leaned closer the Love her smile growing to a grin. "Is she seeing some boy?" Setsuna shook her head and the mother looked at her with eyebrows raised. "I believe that you two are on your way to a double date, she said something about a movie."

"Can I go up to her?" Setsuna said glancing towards the stairs and carefully she slipped out of her shoes and after Love's mother gave her permission she moved towards it.

---

Love stood with her back towards the door dressed only in blue leggings and a white shirt when she heard steps coming up the stairs, with a cold sensation down her back she turned and when Setsuna came through the door she became instantly warm. Setsuna wore a sleeveless dress that reached down to her knees and below it she had a tight white skivvy with the neck folded twice and the initial impression of Setsuna's beauty made Love smile then embarrassed she looked away. "I don't know what to wear." She said and looked over the floor and bed covered with clothes.

"That one." Setsuna said and pointed at a short white skirt embroidered with stars in varied sizes. "I think it suits you well." She turned scarlet and scratched her elbow as Love proceeded with getting dressed. Setsuna had always found Love to be cute, but now, after the kiss she looked beautiful. Her aspects had changed and the freshness of her skin and fullness of her lips were more pronounced and tempting.

"Does it look good?" Love asked as she tucked the shirt into the skirt while feeling the warm caress of Setsuna's eyes.

"You look beautiful." Honesty shone bright in Setsuna's words as they brought a glow to Love's cheeks.

Love was grateful, she felt it as her pulse rose and she smiled. "You really think so?" she was replied by a nod and wanted to embrace Setsuna and kiss her once more. Instead she fought the urge for closeness and walked over to her desk where she seized her deodorant stick and applied the fragrant substance to both her armpits while Setsuna was watching her lovingly from a distance.

Intuition brought her to walk closer to Love, saw her friend freeze with anticipation then as Setsuna embraced Love from behind and gave her a brisk kiss onto her cheek they where elevated to heaven then beyond.


	2. Part 2 Neither said anything

**Fated Date.**

Part 2 - Neither said anything.

They sat beside each other before the flickering silver screen, between them rested their joined hands and they spent more time glancing at each other then actually looking at the screen. Love felt her heart rise and fade in phase with Setsuna's caress of her hand, knew that the duration of the movie would only intensify that sensation that grew between them. She did not know where the feeling had come from, that one kiss had changed her perception of Setsuna and now all she wanted was to be in that embrace, feel those arms around her and be loved.

Setsuna saw Love's nostrils twitch as she inhaled and she smiled seeing how the face she loved was lit by the screen, wanted those lips against her own, feel the fragrance that rose from Love to teas her imagination. She felt that sweat began to build up between their palms and she closed her eyes feeling embarrassed. How did Love arouse her so, what was it about her that awakened this feeling of desire. Setsuna lowered her eyebrows and brought a steady gaze onto Love.

She felt a weak exhaled grace her face with a fresh odour and she curled her lips to a smile feelings Setsuna's eyes tenderly caress her. In them was a heat intended just for her and closer their palms rubbed together the sensation of sweat making her blush and the cherry explosion onto her face made Setsuna giggle audibly and they leaned closer to each other.

Soft lips against her own, her nose brushing Love's skin, her fingertips caressing the warm hand as she soaked herself in this closeness and allowed her tongue to reach in and touch Love's, felt warm liquid trickle into her mouth and she almost choked on the heat that erupted from her chest.

Love received the tongue onto her own and in her heart the barrier faded quickly and slowly she reached a hand towards Setsuna, touched her knee and felt the warm skin greet her with a twitch. Found that the deeper she delved into this feeling the more she thrived, wanted forever to be beside Setsuna.

---

The cold summer wind greeted them as the exited the cinema but it did nothing to chill the fire in them. Slowly they began walking down the street hand in hand both struggling to find something to say, something to dispel the awkwardness that lingered after their kiss in the darkness.

"So, what do you say about some milkshakes?" Setsuna asked allowing her smile to fully convey her happiness.

"Perfect." Love replied feeling her emotions overflowing her. "As long as it is with you." She allowed her smile to grow until it rivalled Setsuna's.

She looked into the deep eyes that reflected her, knew that her own reflected Love in the same fashion and she inhaled feeling the urge to kiss her date once more. "Have you liked the date so far?"

Love nodded, felt a chiming giggle slip from her lips. "Yes." She confessed in words and caressed her belly with her free hand. "I guess you feel the same." Gratefully Setsuna looked back at her and they stopped, Love's heart raced with anticipation as the face of her female friend came towards her.

The kiss only lasted a moment but it was enough for them both to come closer and Setsuna felt Love's chest touch her own. Then there was a pause, they lingered with lips close as the sudden heat of their bodies boiled between them. They exhaled into each others mouths and time passed sweetly until Setsuna felt another kiss onto her lips and brought her hand to rest on Love's waist.

Love felt how she began to sweat as a reaction to Setsuna's hand onto her body, she ended the kiss and retreated from the tasteful lips with a smile. "I, I..." All words failed her and instead she rested her head onto Setsuna's shoulder. "Love you."

---

They sat opposite each other in the milkshake bar regarding each other shyly while they sucked the thick substance into their mouths ruining the flavour of the kiss. Below the table their feet where edging closer and with a strike of embarrassment they touched and Love burst into a giggle while Setsuna only enjoyed.

"What if the others saw us now." Love said taking the straw from her mouth and regarded it. "I guess we look quiet silly being on our first date and everything. She batted her lashes and beamed at Setsuna.

"Yeah." Setsuna stirred in her milkshake with her straw. "Maybe they'll get jealous." She smiled deeply and Love blushed. "I know I would be." She rubbed her shoe up Love's calf and felt it tremble.

Love looked at Setsuna and her mind embraced the image. "I think you are very cute." She added without blushing but her heart still raced. "I think I've never told you before." She smiled and giggle sounded releasing the joy from her heart.

Setsuna wrapped the words around her heart. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked caressing the table with three fingertips.

Love shook her head. "No." Brought her lips around the straw and felt the cascade of flavours in her mouth as Setsuna's foot reached her knee and tickled her serenely.

Setsuna leaned forward over the table aiming at Love's moist lips, felt how they came and greeted her and amidst all the people they kissed. Shyness shone on their cheeks but the kiss lasted, the tissue in a tight dance following as it grew and faded to end as Setsuna exhaled all her desire through her nostrils.

There was a thrill playing tag in Love's chest as she saw the blush that slowly grew to possess Setsuna's cheeks, realised that below the table their legs had met and kneecaps now rubbed together like hot coal tossing sparks onto the floor.

Neither said anything. All words had been stolen from their lips and it was only their eyes that expressed the depth of their emotion as they drowned in each others eyes.


	3. Part 3 Touch my tears with your lips

**Fated Date**

Part 3 - Touch my tears with your lips.

It was cold outside but Love felt warm all over as Setsuna once again seized her hand and they walked down the street towards her home. There was no need for words, all that she wanted to know was written onto Setsuna's face, a lovely tender expression with eyes of deep gratitude. She inhaled the healthy breeze and smiled. Recalled the many times she had seen Eas and felt the tingle in her chest, had thought it only to be evil radiating towards her but realising now that it was the deepest of affections that awoke in her. Setsuna had not only been reborn as Cure Passion but also as her lover. She whom would shape Love into a woman as their teenage years passed, she whom Love would compare all the others too. She smiled briskly and received a sudden kiss onto her lips.

Setsuna felt the lips against her own, treasured the touch and dared not even inhale afraid to loose it. In the day that passed they had been close, close like couples used to be, close enough for Setsuna to know that the feeling in her chest rang true. She who was was her enemy was now her dearest friend. Friend, she tasted the word like she tasked Love's lips. They were no longer friends, kisses and caress had joined them as lovers. She removed her lips from Love and looked at the girl, saw a smile beaming back at her and deep inside her heart jumped.

Love released Setsuna's hand and began to walk down the street looking up the the star lit sky and shard of the moon. "It's a beautiful night." She said not realising that Setsuna had not moved. "Don't you think?" She turned to look and saw Setsuna ponder while she a tad embarrassed nibbled her lip. "What is it?"

The cheerfulness in Love's voice made her speak. "Do you want to do this again some time?"

Silence, a thick silence between them that none could dispel. They just stood there looking at each other as if it was the first time they had met, eyes in constant contact and hands nervously caressing clothes. Love had the reply ready on her lip but she was trembling to much to speak, struggling her lips shaped the word but could not. She turned away from Setsuna her face red with shared anger and embarrassment. Then she felt it, Setsuna embraced her from behind and she felt the firm chest against her back, arms that surrounded her and squeezed her tight.

She rested her head against Love's back, felt the heat erupting from it and deeply she inhaled the fumes of the clothes. "You don't have answer." Love seized her hands, held them hard and her first sob pierced the night like a arrow.

"I'm sorry." Love said and began to dry her tears as she turned and looked at Setsuna. "It's just that I'm so happy." She smiled as tears poured down her cheeks and stained her clothes with spots of moist. "I have..."

Setsuna leaned forward, her motion stopped Love's words from escaping her lips. Their faces remained close and exhales mixed between them in the cold night. Then, gently as a snowflake onto a blooming lily, she kissed a tear from Love's cheek, seized it between her lips and removed it only to cause a thousand more to flow from the eyes.

Love remained close feeling how a kiss removed a second tear from her cheek, she was quaking below the sensation and reached to Setsuna and clung to the fabric of the girls dress. Her fingerprints feeling the warmth below, searching towards it but finds no way below the clothes. She snivelled loudly and exhaled onto Setsuna's face

---

They stood by the door knowing that their date was about to end, when Love walked through that door it was over and they would both return to their beds dreaming about each other. Setsuna leaned in for a parting kiss, Love agreed to one but it did not last long as they heard the door open and Mrs. Momozono appeared.

The woman regarded the two embarrassed girls with raised eyebrows. "What are you standing out here for, it's cold, so come inside."

Upon entering the kitchen Love realised that it was late, the clock past midnight but her mother did not look upset. Instead she took position by the stove and began making hot chocolate while the girls sat by the table. It was as her mother looked at them a second time that Love caught the fire in the eyes, this was a interrogation.

"So how was the dates?" Mrs. Momozono said and leaned against the bench her buttocks and skirt deforming against the wood. It took her a while to realise, as the girls looked away from each other, neither giggling and instead bright red hues sieged their cheeks. She allowed her thoughts to take a second lapse around her mind while she tried to capture Love's eyes but they escaped her. "Did you two go on a date?"

Love nodded. The relation ship she had with Setsuna was a flower she was very proud of, one she intended to nourish today and forever. She glanced up at her mother who was smiling, no anger stained her face and instead it slowly surrendered to calm.

"You should have told me." Mrs. Momozono said and poured the hot chocolate into two mugs. "I have been worried sick all night." Her words reached a dead stop and she placed the mugs between the girls on the table then she seized Setsuna with her gaze. "I will go and prepare the guest room, I don't want you to walk home alone this late." She turned and left the kitchen leaving the girls grabbing the mugs of hot cocoa and neither intending to drink it just now.


	4. Bonus Part A mothers memories

**Fated Date**

Bonus Part - A mothers memories.

Mrs. Momozono remained in the hall peeking into the kitchen at the two girls clinging to their cups as they nervously regarded each other. She smiled as the two girls leaned closer aware that their short kept secret was out of the bag. She stayed to see them kiss then walked away and up the stairs and entered the guest room opposite her daughters and knew that there was no need to prepare it other then to prove her point, recalling her own youth in coitus embrace with another woman always warmed her heart and knew that it was a lily that sprouted early in every woman's chest. For her it had withered but she hoped that for Love it would remain strong, that she and Setsuna would experience each other through the ages; as girls, as women and at the edge of their lives.

From the drawers she took a sheet and some blankets and made the bed while she heard a giggle sound from downstairs. Inside her it echoed and she was curious of what they talked about, she wanted to eavesdrop but knew it was unproper. She had her chance for some girl love but abandoned it for Love's father, she regretted it only rarely.

She entered her own bedroom silently not to awaken her husband, from their shared drawers she removed a couple of coloured candles and a box of matches then left the room. Then she snuck into Love's untidy room, placed the candles and matchbox on the bedside table then left feeling her own heart race as once it had done caressed by female fingertips.

She only slightly opened the door into the kitchen, saw the two girls sit there garbed in a thick embarrassment as she announced that the guestroom was ready and that she was getting to bed.

**The Fated Date ends, enter the Fated Night.**


End file.
